Stranger Things Have Happened
by Kuroyuri
Summary: the SEQUEL TO FORSAKEN! Albedo's children are out for blood and revenge, and they won't stop 'til they get it. But is it what they really want? AerisSatoshi with DaisukeRiku and Takeshi humor all thrown into the pot. And you thought things couldn't get mo
1. Part I

A/N: Well it's been a while now hasn't it? Thought I'd scurry and get this out tonight. You people raised a quite uproar so I decided happily to do the sequel I had in mind. I hope you like it, it'll probably be as long as the first one. Please review on how your liking it with any comments or opinions. Oh and yeah, read FORSAKEN first or… well I imagine it will just get terribly confusing…

Disclaimer: I own natta. Nothing, the big N.

* * *

Being Part I of II

"The truth is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with extreme caution." – Albus Dumbledore

_

* * *

The little boys could hear the little girl crying. She cried almost every night._

_He hated her. She was all his father every talked about._

"_She's Sakura's daughter, she misses Sakura, that's why she always cries." _

_The other little boy said nothing. He felt bad for her, despite all that her father said about her._

"_No you can't visit her. Why would you want to visit her?"_

_

* * *

Aeris lay on the cold mat and tried hard to curl herself into as tight a ball as possible. The mean man had taken away her blanket because she had struck him._

_It was foolish, she realized that now, all that hitting him had gotten her was no blanket. _

_Slowly she started to drift off to sleep, but just before things got dark she felt it._

_A warm blanket was draped over her._

"_Goodnight Sakurako." A voice whispered._

Aeris sat up with a start making her whole body tense.

As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she saw familiar shapes. Her dresser, the balcony door, Chuu flopped on her back. Slowly the feeling of 'home' was dawning on her. Instead of harsh gray walls, she awoke to a soothing blue, and instead of a harsh wool blanket she awoke in a puddle of silk.

Blanket…?

She clutched her head, trying to catch the tail of the dream but it had already begun to fade away.

After a few minutes she gave in and got up and got ready for school.

* * *

When Aeris arrived at school, she was surprised to find all the girl's clustered in small groups- not that that was so surprising- but all talking very fast in rapid, clumsy, often pronounced wrongly, English.

"What's going on?" She blinked when Takeshi appeared instantly at her elbow, grabbed it, and started to steer her through the clusters of girls.

"Twins, new students." He grunted and finally gave up being polite. "Would you lot move out of the walkway! You know that thing you walk on, not stand on!"

The girls glared at Takeshi before smiling slightly at Aeris. "Sorry Aeris, go ahead."

Smiling politely she stepped past all the girls, who closed the circle, blocking Takeshi from her.

"Hey! What about me!"

Laughing quietly to herself she hurried on to class only to be flanked by Daisuke and Riku.

"So have you seen them?" Riku asked and Aeris, assuming instantly she was talking about the twins shook her head.

"Why are all the girls speaking in English?" She questioned Riku.

"Well you mean besides the fact that they're stupid? Oh well, the boys apparently speak English very well."

Aeris face must have showed her confusion because Daisuke cleared his throat and said, "The twins. They want to impress them I guess."

"Oh. They must be very attractive then." Aeris said dismissively, walking ahead of the two to where Satoshi was calmly eating an apple by a tree.

"Morning." He smiled gently at her and produced from his pocket another bright Fuji apple.

"Thank you." She beamed at him and took a bite, surveying all the students hanging around the grounds instead of being in school. "Scratch that Riku, they must be heart stopping attractive."

Satoshi frowned and took another bite. "Who's attractive?"

"The twins." Daisuke said.

Satoshi blinked before pointing to Riku with a confused look.

"Well…" Daisuke stuttered. "They are but… they're talking about the new students."

Aeris grinned and explained. "There are two new boys who happen to be twins."

"Who also happen to be stunningly attractive." Riku added.

"Mesmerizing."

"No, jaw dropping."

"Forget that, jaw breaking!"

Daisuke and Satoshi did not look amused.

"Where are they?" Satoshi asked and Aeris looked up at him innocently.

"How should we know? We don't know what they look like."

* * *

It was by pure accident that Aeris saw the twins at all.

They'd managed to escape the hoards of girls by running and one of them slammed into her shoulder making all the library books she'd been carrying go flying.

At first, Aeris thought she was actually seeing double before it hit her.

'Twins… two… identical… duh.'

They were both tall with black hair and blue eyes. The only real difference she could see was that one let his hair hang in front of his face while the other styled it to the side.

And they did happen to be quite attractive.

Feeling her face burn Aeris quickly scrambled to pick up the books. "Sorry I couldn't see, the books were stacked so high…"

"It's our fault, we weren't paying attention." The one who styled his hair to the side smiled and bent down to help her pick up the books while the other, after apparently debating it, according to the look on his face, outstretched his hand for her to take.

"Oh thank you." Shifting the books she took his hand and he hauled her to his feet bringing them eye to eye.

The twin looked so startled to be in such close contact with her he staggered back before slowly taking the books from her hands to carry like his brother.

His brother frowned at him. "Hi, I'm Hiro. This is my brother, Arima."

Arima nodded stiffly to her and she fought down the urge to give him a look. "… I'm Aeris. Aries Shimensoka."

The twins said nothing and Aeris was about to say something to ease the tension when she saw Satoshi standing near the entrance to the library.

"Satoshi!" She called happily, and he walked out to meet them halfway. "Guys, this is Satoshi-"

"Her boyfriend." He took two thirds of the books in one hand and grasped hers with the other, tugging her into the library behind him.

Once they were inside he put down the library books on the table and kicked out a chair for her and him she spoke.

"Satoshi… that wasn't nice,"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't like them."

"Satoshi," Aeris tried to keep the amusement out of her voice. "You don't like anybody."

"I like you."

Closing her eyes, she asked whatever god was listening for patience. "Still you shouldn't be so rude, do you even know them?"

He hadn't let go of her hand. "Don't want to."

At her look he sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I get a bad vibe from them."

"Come on Satoshi, they're probably harmless."

"Yeah, that's what people say about Takeshi."

* * *

"She's her, reincarnated," Arima drummed his fingers on the bench next to his brother.

"She is her daughter Arima. They're bound to look alike." Hiro rolled his eyes.

"But identical?"

"We're identical." Hiro snapped. "What does it matter?"

Arima looked away. "It doesn't."

"She's gotta pay either way. It's all her fault."


	2. Part II

A/N: I'm back, and boy am I sleep deprived… head rolls slightly to the side> so I thought I'd tried to make this chapter funny and light hearted, because as most of you know from the first story, things tend to get a bit depressing. So here you go. And please review.

Disclaimer: broke, broke, broke, just broke

Faith-Catherine- Thanks! I hope you like it.

Kosmic Kitty- me too, I once ran into a pole and knocked a tooth out that way feels so lame and stupid>

xkuroxhinobix- oooooooh it was kind of ominous wasn't it? Hey... most of my endings are! You have my word this one doesn't!

* * *

Being Part II of II

"It's bad to be "fond" of someone who doesn't return the feeling, but it's far worse when they seem to be "fond" of your closest friend," sighs> my own words to my confidant, my bird

* * *

Aeris could not believe her bad luck. 

The class was assigned a project and Satoshi, Daisuke, and Riku were out of the room!

The boys had agreed to carry a rather large stack of textbooks to the classroom four halls over while Riku was out sick.

Who was going to be her partner?

"Aeris!" Takeshi was grinning like mad, making his way across the room and she gulped. They'd fail for sure if Takeshi and her were partners.

She looked wildly around, for someone, hell anyone, when her eyes rested on the twins. Hiro and Arima.

Hiro pushed Arima towards her, making him stumble a bit and she reached out indistinctively to steady him.

Her hand landed on his chest, right above his heart as she reached out a hand behind her so she wouldn't fall herself.

Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum! Arima's heart was pounding and she could feel it through his thin shirt. Shrugging it off, he must've just been startled, she didn't notice the odd look that crossed his features.

But Takeshi, Satoshi, and Daisuke who had come back and were making their way across the room all saw it.

"W-would you like to be my partner?" Arima asked and she nodded.

"Sure."

What was with those two? Aeris frowned. Arima was colder than a fish stick while Hiro was pleasant. She couldn't help but wish that it were Hiro who had offered to be her partner; instead of Arima who looked like all he wanted to do was bolt.

"Why aren't you paring up with your twin?" Satoshi asked coldly, not liking the situation one bit.

Before Arima could answer, Aeris doubted he had an answer after all, she spoke up. "Why can't he be my partner Satoshi?" She did not like the way he treated Arima, even if he wasn't the nicest guy around.

Satoshi looked like he was ready to reply, but Takeshi elbowed him in the gut fast. "No reason, but you know, you two being together and Riku not being here…" Takeshi trailed off. "I'll partner with him Aeris, c'mon Satoshi."

The surprised looks on everyone's faces didn't stop Takeshi from dragging Satoshi away. "Man that is not how you handle things."

"What are you talking about?" Satoshi demanded.

"Now, you don't have to worry about the project for a while, since we'll have testing shortly. I just wanted to make sure everyone had partners." The teacher interrupted their conversation.

At least Aeris wouldn't be partnering with Arima for a little while.

"If you act like that, all you'll accomplish is getting her mad at you." Takeshi muttered out of the corner of his mouth, Aeris was watching the two as avidly as the teacher.

"Hn." Maybe Takeshi wasn't such an idiot after all.

* * *

"You think he likes her?" Satoshi passed the basketball to Daisuke who bit his lip and made the shot, missing by a foot. 

"From what I hear-"

"From Riku." Takeshi clarified over his shoulder, stealing the ball and dribbling it down the middle towards the basket.

"It would seem to be the other way around. It doesn't make since, Hiro is nicer to her." Daisuke threw up his arms to block Takeshi's shot.

"Maybe he just doesn't know how to deal with girls." Masahiro offered, Takeshi passing the ball to him and making the shot. "Ha. Our point." He wiped the sweat from his brow and held the ball under his arm. "Look Satoshi, Aeris is a great girl. It shouldn't be a surprise that a guy likes her. You'd think you'd be used to it."

Masahiro cocked his head to the left where a couple courts over, the girls were playing and a lot of guys weren't just watching them play. He passed Satoshi the ball with a meaningful look.

"I know that. But she defended him in class earlier." Satoshi made the basket from halfway down the court.

Takeshi rolled his eyes and snagged the ball. "Your right Satoshi. Let's hang her in the courtyard for her act of terrible treason. Truly heinous."

Satoshi stuck out his foot and watched with satisfaction as Takeshi hit the floor face first.

"Our point."

* * *

Aeris blinked in surprise and gently bent down and swept the roses off of her porch into her arms. Black roses, again. 

She held them in her arms, remembering the last time she'd received them and shuddered.

Aeris had forgotten all about the roses, she'd been too busy being poisoned, and once that was over she'd been too busy trying not to get killed.

"Got yourself a secret admirer?"

She spun around, startled at first to hear his voice, but then smiling. "How are you, police commissioner?"

Satoshi's adopted dad smiled at her and stepped closer. "Fine, so who is it?"

Aeris quirked her eyebrow, "How do you know it's not from Satoshi?"

"Well for one, he would know what your favorite flower is by now and I doubt black roses are it, and I also doubt he'd leave them for you to find with no note instead of just giving them to you himself." He smirked. "I am the police commissioner for a reason."

Aeris resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I don't know… aren't black roses bad luck?"

He shrugged, "I'd assume. Maybe instead of an admirer you have a stalker."

"Gee, how great."

"Don't knock it, they're usually more exciting." He walked away, waving while facing the other way.

* * *

He watched her go inside with the roses and sighed. It was too close; he'd only just turned down the alley when she'd shown up. 

Checking his watch he started to run, his brother would notice if he was too late and get suspicious.

* * *

Riku opened the door and sneezed right into Daisuke's surprised face. 

"Oh Daisuke, I'm sorry!" She sneezed again into her elbow while handing him a tissue.

"It's okay Riku, I just stopped by to see how you were feeling." He smiled at her and she almost melted on the doorstep.

He was just so good.

* * *

Satoshi watched Aeris out of the corner of his eye. They were watching a mystery movie together, and he'd already realized it was the butler so he really saw no point in watching the rest. 

Aeris however was watching it, fascinated. So he had the perfect opportunity to watch her without being noticed.

Her long hair was loose for once and flowed down her back and onto the sofa in a silk puddle behind her.

One of the things he liked about her was she didn't mind it if he was quiet, she seemed to actually enjoy it like he did.

He liked everything about her, the way her eyes would light up when she saw him, her voice, her soothing calm she radiated when they were both quiet, the list just went on and on.

Tentatively he reached out and drew her against him, wrapping his arms around her, feeling her smile against his chest.


	3. Part III

A/N: Here we go people. I started working yesterday… but I will continue to update as often as I can. It's a little sad at the end … it's been pretty grim around here, anyway hope you enjoy it.

Blackmagic111090- here you go, thanks for reviewing.

Kiome- waves> glad you stuck around for it. Thanks!

Kosmic Kitty- you're not nagging at all. I hope you haven't knocked the shelf over.

FallenANgelSasuki- I'm not sure about Krad and Dark in here, I can't seem to find their place exactly. They might be in it.

RavenMoon- thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Yipster54- I was wondering where you were! I don't think anyone else knows! sad face> yeah actually… my best friend is like drop dead gorgeous, and we're always together everywhere so all the guys look at her. The dude I was talking about… yeah he's an idiot. whispers> I think I like this guy who's good at soccer and who's nice and pretty quiet.

* * *

Disclaimer: I have no money.

* * *

"Don't walk behind me, I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me, I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend."- Albert Camus

(since it is a holiday, I decided to put in two… okay so I really just liked both of them)

"Assassins!" –Arturo Toscanini to his orchestra

(the players were all down in the pit and couldn't get out so they freaked and started to panic while he snickered to himself. This was way back in the 1700's)

* * *

Being the III part of II

* * *

Aeris had come to the conclusion that, though she loved her uncle, he was just going to have to die. 

"Hahaha!" Jin just couldn't stop laughing; it was terribly funny from his perspective.

Riku and Risa had come over earlier and once Risa had really gotten a good look at Aeris' hair, had simply decided it would not do. Ignoring Riku and Aeris' loud protests that her hair was perfectly fine the way it was, Risa set about getting large food cans to curl Aeris' long hair with.

The end result was not pleasant to look at. It had only worked halfway being that she had so much hair so it just looked curved at the ends and Aeris was still trying to get one of the larger cans out of her hair when Jin arrived.

Riku and Risa had both long been dismissed leaving her alone in her misery, until he had arrived to make it worse.

"Hold on while I find a camera!"

Aeris felt her eye twitch. Hefting the huge can of tomato paste she took aim at his back and released.

"OW!"

* * *

"I don't know…" Daisuke trailed off, while every sane voice in his head was shouting from all directions, NO! DO NOT GET INVOLVED, I REPEAT, DO NOT GET INVOLVED! 

"I just want to know what's going on, he is my best friend's boyfriend." Riku said smoothly.

And well… she wanted to know! Satoshi had spent more time taking notes and observing things in the classroom lately. And it was a little unnerving, he wasn't taking notes, notes, like about the lessons they were having, so what could they be on?

"So what if he's taking notes, it's what Satoshi does." Takeshi snapped, irritated that Daisuke was almost spilling to his girlfriend, and even more irritated that they weren't talking about something more important. Like them taking over his cleaning duty this afternoon for example…

"You act like he's having an affair with his notes for cripes sake. Just let him write about whatever he writes about in that thing."

Riku frowned at Takeshi. So they both knew what was going on and just wouldn't tell her, fine, she'd figure it out on her own.

* * *

Satoshi had come to his conclusion about the twins. 

They were both complete lunatics.

The openly nice one (Hiro) laughed like a hyena whenever Aeris said something amusing and the other (Arima) just looked at her blankly, but once she'd turned around had looked at her with this unreadable expression on his face.

And they were both fonder of her than they'd admit.

Just great.

* * *

Aeris heard it before it struck, a weird whistling sound. 

"Wha-"

"AERIS!"

* * *

Satoshi saw it all happen in slow motion. 

They had been in gym class, doing archery. A whole line of boys stood and fired all at the same time then went to go collect their arrows from the target.

The girls had been playing soccer a dozen feet away.

Aeris had been just about to kick the ball when the boys fired, and though most of them went straight, a few went haywire from either the wind or just poor aim.

It went straight for her, and he was too far away to do anything but yell.

"AERIS!"

She turned to look at him, and he saw her eyes widen a fraction before the arrow whizzed past, grazing her cheek.

Aeris smacked her hand over the gash, slowing the blood to a trickle between her fingers.

"Aeris are you okay?" Riku rushed over and tried to move her hand to see the wound but Aeris wouldn't let her.

Daisuke, Takeshi, Masahiro, Satoshi, Arima, and Hiro made their way over to her and Satoshi gently took her wrist and moved her hand so he could see her cheek.

"You'll need stitches." He covered her cheek with his hand and glared at the people around them. "Whose arrow hit her?"

Hiro raised his hand looking guilty. "I'm so sorry Aeris, the wind caught it,"

"It's all right…" Aeris wasn't really paying attention to Hiro; she was looking at Satoshi watching Hiro through narrowed eyes.

She frowned, what was with him? It was an accident. Aeris didn't blame Hiro and neither should Satoshi.

"Come on, let's take you to the emergency room."

* * *

Satoshi winced as he watched Aeris sit shock still as the doctor brought her skin together and stitched it quickly. 

He was using pink wire and Satoshi could tell Aeris would not be thrilled.

"All done. You shouldn't have a scar." The doctor smiled at her and she forced one back.

"Thank you."

He nodded and pulled off his gloves. "I would recommend not sleeping on it. It would be uncomfortable."

Aeris nodded and the doctor left, leaving the two alone.

"Does it hurt?"

She gently touched the stitches. "No."

"It was an accident Satoshi."

"I didn't say anything."

Aeris slid off the table. "You don't have to. You were giving him your patented death glare."

Satoshi gently took her hand in his and led her out. "There's just something off about those two."

"Honestly Satoshi, there's something off about all of us. Us more than most I'd say." She had a feeling it wasn't just an "off thing" about the twins.

"Maybe."

* * *

It was pouring and she was the only one in the small graveyard. 

Aeris gently placed the lilies between the two head stones. Thirteen tied with a blue ribbon. Tradition, Satoshi had said.

She traced her parents' names with a trembling hand and fought down a choked laugh.

A month ago she would've been beaten for coming within 10 yards of their graves while Albedo was free to leave roses on her mothers.

The injustice of it was like acid in her mouth.

And when the tears started she couldn't stop them.


	4. Part IV

A/N: It's been a while, and for that I apologize. Things have been quite hectic and to be honest, I was not pleased with the chapter and had to redo it several times. I'm still not sure if this is how I wanted it, but I don't think I should dely any longer. Anyway, I hope you guys like it and I wanted to say how much I appreciate my readers and the ones from the prequel. They rest will find their way along sooner or later.

Kosmic Kitty- Some of them are oddly enough, from my friends or my brother at four in the morning. He's very somber usually and they just come out, while others are from famous people that I just loved. Here's one for you that made me laugh. _"Don't let it end like this... tell them I said something good."_ - the last words of Pancho Villa (it's so wrong that I laughed)

Yipster54- your kidding! Goodness, no one in our archery class is that bad, but there are some near misses. lol, I'm impressed you decided to put your life on the line and stay, waves blue banner> go Yipster! ( I also like long reviews! . - )

blackmagic111090- I know! Painful things, and they're in pink now too! shudders> I'd be so embarassed to walk in to school with them on my cheek, I felt so proud of Aeris, I'd have been stressing like crazy about how it would look to that cute guy in the fourth row coughs>. Anyway, thanks for reviewing lol.

kyo's little koneko- thank you! Oh... you aren't refering to Kyo from Fruits Basket are you? I _LOVE_ THAT ANIME! I just ordered the complete series and am currently reading the manga.

Redrise Moon- lol you change your name a bit, so I'm always sure to look carefully at each review to see which one is you. And I know! It's such a problem for me with Dark and Krad, I want to put them in, but each time I do, it's poorly done and decide to change it. I am trying to work them in, but I fear they won't have major roles. I don't know what's with those two, honestly. lol.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm very poor and plan on blowing the remainder of my money on my brother's graduation gift. WHAT KIND OF PERSON WOULD SUE A GIRL WHO'S TRYING TO BUY A GIFT FOR HER BRO! shakes fist>

* * *

Being part IV of II

"Don't be so humble, your not that great." -Golda Meir to a visiting diplomat.

"Black holes are where god divided by zero," -Steven Wright

* * *

Aeris resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"So anyway…"

Takeshi was ranting again, and she tuned him out as she'd done many times before. It wasn't being rude, Takeshi never even notices. Resting her chin in her hand she looked out the window, glad that spring was finally here.

Their school was big on appearances so they had plenty of large healthy trees and brightly colored flowers were abundant all across the grounds.

The tulips moved slowly in the gentle breeze and Aeris smiled faintly. She didn't know why she was so happy, her cheek hurt, and the stitches should have made her feel insecure about her appearance but there was just something about today.

Her face flushed, okay, so maybe she knew why she was in such a good mood.

Today was her and Satoshi's official one month.

And she didn't find black roses on her doorstep this morning. A fresh bouquet of white lilies, her favorite, was in Satoshi's hands on her doorstep earlier. Needless to say, if your mornings start off good, you'll be in a good mood for the rest of the day.

* * *

"I think I can guess why you're grinning." Riku smirked at Aeris while they sat outside near one of the pretty flowerbeds Aeris had been admiring from the window earlier.

"Oh shut up." Aeris felt her face heat up and turned away hoping Riku wouldn't catch it.

Obviously way too much to ask for.

"You're blushing! Aww, Aeries!" Riku teased making Aeris of course retaliate.

"Daisuke! Riku's over here making out with Takeshi!" Aeris yelled as loud as she could, enjoying the scandalized look on Riku's shocked face.

"WHAT!"

Unable to stop herself, she burst out laughing, tumbling back onto the grass when Riku tackled her.

* * *

"…They're both lunatics." Satoshi said watching as his girlfriend and Riku rolled in the grass, getting it all in their hair and shrieking out embarrassing things about one another.

"I agree." Daisuke said with a grin. "But I suppose we'd better go pull them off each other."

Satoshi rolled up his shirt's sleeves. "I've got mine, you get yours."

* * *

Aeris suddenly felt herself being gently lifted off of Riku and pulled against a strong chest.

"We thought it best to separate you before the hair pulling started." Daisuke said amusingly while Riku tried to swing at her from his arms.

"C'mon, opposite sides of the ring." Satoshi smiled, carrying her effortlessly away from the others.

"Satoshi! She started it!"

He sat down on the grass and pulled her against him. "Sure she did." He said soothingly, trying hard not to laugh.

"You're supposed to be taking my side!"

* * *

Satoshi was surrounded by darkness and pouring rain. It was like something out of a nightmare, lightening flashing every few minutes lighting the harsh broken pavement.

_It was so dark and the rain was falling so hard, he could barely see._

"_Satoshi!" _

_Aeris? _

_He whirled around to see her rushing towards him._

"_Satoshi!" Her voice was more urgent, she was running faster now. _

_And he could see why. Darkness swelled up behind her like a tidal wave, threatening to swallow her whole._

_He tried to run to her, but the darkness slid underneath him and wrapped around his legs, holding him to the ground._

_Aeris was fast, and she was giving it all she had to reach him. Mere inches before she would've grasped his outstretched hands the darkness finally got a hold of her._

_It wrapped around her like ivy does a tree, choking her. _

"_Satoshi!" She was fighting it still, trying desperately to get free. "Save me!"_

_The darkness swelled around his legs, climbing up his torso to keep him firmly on the ground. _

_The darkness engulfed Aeris until he couldn't see her or hear her screams._

"_AERIS!" _

_The darkness slowly released him and went into the ground._

"AERIS!"

Satoshi shot up, drenched in a cold sweat. It took him a moment to realize where he was, alone in his bed. But what about Aeris?

His head told him that it was all just a dream, but he couldn't shake the feeling it had left in its wake.

Pulling on his clothes he stumbled out of the house and hammered on Aeris' door.

He didn't care if it was three in the morning, he didn't care that he was probably waking the neighbors.

After a few moments a bleary eyed Aeris opened the door in her robe. "Satoshi? What-"

He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly on her doorstep. "Aeris." He breathed in relief.

"Satoshi?" She whispered against his chest. "Is- is everything all right?"

He smiled into her hair, "Everything's fine."

* * *

"What is with that boy? Is he physic or something?" Hiro hissed into Arima's ear.

They had barely managed to hide themselves in the alleyway before Satoshi came hurrying past.

"She's letting him in!" Arima's hands clenched the wall corner, trying not to let his emotions show.

"Just great. Another opportunity wasted. We've got to do something about him." Hiro leaned against the brick tiredly.

"But what? We can't hurt him, he's innocent."

"Technically. But your right, we have to find a way to just keep him out of the picture without actually hurting him."

Arima laughed bitterly. "Fat chance, what could we do? There's no way he'd just leave her be to get hurt."

"Unless… we made her leave him." Hiro's voice was low; it always was when he was scheming something.

"You mean draw her out?" Arima's voice was bored. "Father tried that before remember? She's not stupid."

"That's not what I meant. Think about it, if Satoshi was out of the picture it would all be to easy." He began to pace the small alleyway, and Arima was suddenly struck with the realization of how much Hiro took after their father.

Albedo would pace when planning or talking to himself.

Arima's forehead creased, now that he thought about it, Hiro and father were very alike. How come he never noticed it before?

"Arima! Are you listening to me?"

Arima's head snapped up and he focused on his brother. "I'm sorry, I was thinking. What were you saying?"

Hiro frowned at him before continuing to speak. "I said, we could turn her against him. Make her hate him."

"You make it sound so easy." Though the idea appealed to him greatly, Arima thought the chances were beyond slim.

"It won't be, but we could pull it off." Hiro held his hand out for Arima to take. "C'mon, it's late."

Arima hesitated before taking his twin's hand. After all, if anyone could turn people against each other, it was Hiro.


	5. Part V

A/N: I'm going to be gone for a week guys, so I thought I'd hustle to get this out, being my favorite story and all. . It has a bit of fluff, not too much and one of my most hated things ever. Doubt. Don't you just hate it? Anyway, enjoy and please review and let me know how I'm doing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nadda, zero, zip... well you get the idea.

TheCritic- yeah I know... I feel all Star Warsey. lol. Thanks for reviewing.

kyo's little koneko- I know, I'm really flip flopping here. But that's how I do it I guess.

Kosmic Kitty- He reminds me a lot of his father you know, it's kinda disturbing when I look back on it now.

Yipster54- I know, after all, no one's completely evil. Well, at least they didn't start out like that anyway...

Redrose Moon- hey! Welcome back, and thanks for the poke to get this out lol. Hope you'll stick around for the ending of this one.

Raya the angelalchemist- I love the name, and here you go.

* * *

Being the V part of II

"... I'll be dancing like Fred Astaire!" - Sarah

"Hey... does anyone else smell that?" -Josh, when his kitchen was on fire

* * *

Aeris winced after putting her cheek in her hand. "So, what do you want to do our project on?"

Arima seemed more interested in her cheek then the project. "Should you really be touching it?"

"Um, well no, but I forget." She laughed uneasily and her eyes slid to the floor. 'Why is this so awkward?'

They were in the school library at a small table near the back. And Aeris had a creepy feeling they were being watched…

* * *

"Ouch! Would you watch it?" Takeshi snapped at Masahiro, pushing him lightly away from the bookshelf. "You stepped on my foot!"

"Guys come on, be quiet, she'll hear us!" Daisuke pleaded, looking over his shoulder in case someone, or rather Riku, were to discover they were spying on Aeris and Arima.

Satoshi had moved The Rise and Fall of the Roman Empire for a better look. They were behind a large bookcase, not even 15 feet away from Aeris.

"Why are we doing this again?" Masahiro complained, "I mean you act like they're making out all over the table."

Satoshi glared at him, "And you act like we're spying on her."

Takeshi laughed, "Oh come on, this is the very epitome of spying Satoshi,"

"I am not spying on my own girlfriend."

"Then why don't you walk over there and say hello?" Takeshi shot back earning a glare from Satoshi, "Uh huh, I thought so."

"I'm not spying, because if I was spying that would suggest I thought she was guilty of something."

"So… you're not spying?" Masahiro said doubtfully.

"No, I'm just making sure Arima keeps his distance."

Takeshi snorted. "This is just stupid, we all know that Aeris would never even consider cheating on you."

"Honestly, this is just a waste of time," Masahiro and Takeshi left, leaving Daisuke and Satoshi alone.

"But I'm not doing anything wrong!" Satoshi whispered angrily.

"I don't think your doing anything wrong… I think it's the principal of the thing." Daisuke said thoughtfully.

"Maybe your right…" Satoshi agreed.

* * *

Arima watched her through the corner of his eyes. She was looking something up in one of the huge research tomes, sweeping the hair out of her eyes when it fell across the book.

She had it confined in a tight braid, but several strands had fallen out to distract him. It was like black silk and he had a feeling it was just as soft to touch.

Then, it happened as if in slow motion. She reached up to touch her stitches and his hand shot out and grabbed hers.

Aeris looked at him in wide-eyed surprise and he was just as sure his eyes were as wide as hers.

"You… you were going to touch them again."

Aeris nodded slowly, her eyes still showing her shock.

* * *

Satoshi snarled and Takeshi and Masahiro, who hadn't really left, just hung around out of sight to see Satoshi get in trouble, rushed forward to help Daisuke hold him back.

"Let me go!" He growled, forgetting himself and yelling.

"Satoshi?"

He felt something drop in his stomach. Looking up he saw her watching him with narrowed eyes.

"Oh man, I just knew this was going to blow up in his face." Masahiro grinned at Takeshi.

"She looks like she's ready to tear him limb from limb. I told you it was a good idea to stick around. This'll be one helluva show." Takeshi rubbed his hands together.

"Daisuke. Would you mind leaving the two of us alone?" Aeris asked, her eyes never leaving Satoshi's face.

"Oh, sure." He tugged the back of Takeshi and Masahiro's shirts. "C'mon!"

Masahiro, noticing the look in Aeris' eye started to back away but Takeshi was having none of it.

"Are you insane? This is going to be hilarious!"

"Takeshi." Aeris forced a smile. "Please, I'd like a word with Satoshi, _alone_."

He gulped. "Y-yeah, sure thing Aeris." Backing away he muttered something about wishing he had his camera.

"Satoshi…"

'This is ridiculous! She's Aeris! Your girlfriend!' The voice in the back of his head reminded him sharply but Satoshi still couldn't shake the feeling of impending doom.

"What exactly where you doing?" Her voice was flat and the voice in the back of his mind would not stop analyzing it.

'She's smart; she won't just accuse you in case she's wrong, but she knows she's not wrong. So from now on it will be known how she supposedly gave you the benefit of the doubt,'

'Would you shut up!' Satoshi snarled and tried to focus on what he was going to say.

'Don't lie! She can tell!'

'Shut up!'

"Satoshi?" Aeris was waiting for his answer.

"I…"

'DON'T LIE!'

'WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?'

"I… was watching the two of you. I thought he might try something." Satoshi looked her dead in the eyes, not at all surprised to see disappointment.

"Or you thought I'd try something. Am I right?"

"No! Of course not." Satoshi shook his head and tried to think of the right thing to say without screwing it up.

"I trust you… it's him that I'm concerned about." He cautiously reached out and pulled her to him, relieved to find she didn't protest.

"He doesn't mean any harm." She mumbled against his chest and Satoshi looked over at the table to see Arima staring out the window.

"I'm more bothered by him not doing harm."

Death threats, attempts on her life he could handle. It was this _fondness _bullshit he couldn't deal with.

He thought this boyfriend status was supposed to keep the other guys from knocking on her door, not allow them in.

Satoshi didn't like this feeling. It made him uneasy, he didn't like the idea of other guys being fond of her.

Okay, so he violently objected the idea, but Masahiro was right. There wasn't a thing he could do about it.

Besides give death glares, he was just going to have to control this jealousy.

It's an irrational feeling anyway, completely unfounded. Aeris would never cheat on him, of that he could be sure.

'But would she leave you?' The voice in the back of his head was back.

Satoshi pulled Aeris tighter and decided not to answer.


	6. Part VI

A/N: I know it's been forever, and I've been plagued with writer's block and every kind of sickness you can imagine, I'm sorry. School and work is killing me too. However it's almost the holidays which means UPDATES!

Raining Heart- Sorry, please don't stone me.

Makurayami Ookami- SCARY THINGS, lol, kiddin', kiddin'

Yipster 54- I think he might shoot someone for that, or at the very least beat them within an inch of death.

Kosmic Kitty- THE MADNESS SPRINGING FORTH! lol, I wouldn't be too surprised, all that "alone time" would make anyone lose it.

Redrose Moon- God I stopped reading that, and I have no clue why, I'm going to buy them all for Christmas so I keep myself sane.

DISCLAIMER: see previous chapters

* * *

Being Part VI of II

"Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light." - Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (screenplay)

"Thoughts can leave deeper scars than anything else..." The Pensive Rememberer

* * *

Aeris tossed and turned in her bed.

It was nearly midnight and she'd been lying still for an hour without success.

Chuu kicked her feet in her deeply drugged like sleep. Aeris watched her, fascinated.

Chuu could sleep if a hurricane struck the apartment and begun to tear it apart.

Sighing, Aeris got out of bed and went to her balcony doors. It was a beautiful night, not too chilly and just a bit windy. There was hardly a cloud in the sky and the moon shone brightly.

She opened the doors and stepped out onto the balcony, ignoring the chill that swept through her.

The wind picked up and blew her loose hair in front of her face.

A whoosh sound came from overhead and she swept the strands out of her face.

"Dark." She smiled. "Been a long time."

* * *

Satoshi paced in his bedroom.

He could see her from his balcony, straight through her room and into her own.

And he could also see the black wings.

But he could just imagine the look on Aeris's face if he interfered.

"_Dark is my friend!" _

Why did all of her friends have to be male!

She already thought he didn't trust her and it had taken a long time for her to trust him.

He clenched his fists and finally flung himself in his chair by the balcony doors. He'd wait and see.

* * *

"I take it that you're not too happy with the commander," Dark hunched on the railing with his hands clutching the bar between his feet.

Aeris gave him a look before turning back to see Satoshi's lights out, sure he wasn't sleeping.

"What happened to your cheek?"

"It was an accident."

Dark cocked his head to the side and smiled at her. "Don't you know by now koibito? Accidents just don't happen to you."

With a mock salute he released his hold on the bar and fell back straight down until he opened his wings and the wind caught them like a parachute.

The wind blew to the east and Aeris felt the chill all the way to her marrow.

* * *

He watched as Aeris stood still for a moment before pulling on a coat that fell to her ankles like a dress and pulled the hood over her head.

Where could she be going so late at night?

Aeris ran as if the hounds of hell were after her. She couldn't explain this feeling, but she had to get away and had to see them.

Pushing the ivy covered gate open with a bang she nearly tripped on her long coat before stumbling before their graves.

"Father, mother…" Her hands tightly clasped together she knelt her head as if praying.

She touched their graves as if she was stroking their faces as her stomach rolled over. "I don't think… I don't think I should've come." The wind was fierce, and she pulled her coat even tighter.

"That's right."

Aeris whirled to see Krad smirking at her from a top a grave. "Hm, your not what I was expecting."

"K-Krad?" She began to inch backwards. "Can't you see I'm in mourning? Find some other girl to harass." To her credit, Aeris sounded a lot braver than she felt.

She knew next to nothing about Krad, except from the little Satoshi had told her which was far from comforting.

"…_He's a raving lunatic." _

'A lot of good that information's going to do me!' Aeris thought frantically as she backtracked to get further away but Krad wasn't having any.

With every foot she put between them he would jump to another gravestone and be closer than ever before.

"Come on now, you'll make me think you don't want to be near me." Krad grinned and landed in front of her.

"Caught on quick have you?" Aeris snapped.

"Hm, now what have we here?" Krad grabbed her face and pulled it to his. He turned it roughly and ran a long finger over her stitches.

Aeris tried to jerk out of his grasp but he simply looked at her and she went still.

"There's something about you… I just can't quite figure out, you're not that beautiful."

Aeris looked taken back, just what the hell was that supposed to mean?

Regaining her senses, she struggled and broke free. "Don't touch me!"

The smile slipped off Krad's face and his eyes flashed. "I can touch you if I want. You don't belong to him."

"What's that supposed to-"

"Leave her alone."

Aeris' eyes went wide in surprise at seeing Arima stand boldly in front of her.

"Get out of my way boy." Krad snarled but Arima didn't budge.

"You'd better leave before your keeper comes." Arima snapped and Krad looked mad enough to kill.

"You shut your filthy mouth!" Krad lunged at Arima who quickly dodged out of the way.

"Attacking humans are we now, Krad?" Dark landed in front of Aeris and crossed his arms.

"It's not your concern." Krad seemed to regain his composure and stood up straight.

"I disagree, she is my concern."

"Hmph. Not for long." Krad smiled before taking flight.

Aeris felt numb on the ground. Forget Dark, Arima had come to her rescue.

"Aeris…?"

She looked up to find Arima's outstretched hand waiting for her to take. He hauled her to her feet and looked her over before turning and walking away.

"H-Hey…!" Aeris stammered.

"Let him go, Aeris." Dark ordered. "The commander's is going to have a big enough fit as it is, just seeing me here."

The words had only just registered when Satoshi himself arrived and clutched her arms. "What happened? Are you all right?"

"Krad showed up to give her hell. The boy stood up to him, badda bing, badda boom. Enough said. Remember what I said Aeris." Dark winked at Satoshi before taking off as well.

Satoshi looked at her expectantly and she sighed. "Can't it wait until morning Satoshi, I just want to sleep."

He looked like he wanted to protest but instead nodded. "Sure thing, let's get you home."


End file.
